Girls Night
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Un día antes de que el trio dorado parta a buscar los Horrocruxes y sea la Boda de Bill y Fleur, Hermione, Ginny y Gabrielle, se divierten en una "noche de chicas", Oneshot, no Femslash, contiene Spoilers del 7mo. Libro


Disclaimer: Contiene ligero Spoiler del 7mo

**Disclaimer: **Contiene ligero Spoiler del 7mo. Libro (os eh avisado), se desarrolla un día antes de que Hermione, Harry y Ron partieran en busca de los Horrocruxes, quise plasmar una noche de diversión antes de la gran aventura, me apeteció meter a Gabrielle pues pensé que ella se sentiría sola ahí, y en fin, es un apequeña viñeta. Sin mas espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Besos

Ginna

**Girls Night**

-Bien chicas, a descansar que mañana tendremos mucho que hacer-dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras terminaba de acomodar los otros dos catres en el cuarto de Ginny ayudada por una extrañamente colaboradora Fleur.

Frente a ellas estaban Hermione y la menor del clan pelirrojo sentadas en la cama de la segunda, su expresión era de total resignación y fastidio, en el marco de la puerta Gabrielle la hermana pequeña de la prometida de Bill y al día siguiente su esposa, la rubia mas pequeña veía a la castaña y pelirroja con tristeza, se daba cuenta que ella ahi no encajaba.

-Ligsto- exclamo Fleur terminando de tender un camastro, y haciendo a un lado su larga y rubia melena con la gracia que la caracterizaba -Ahoga si niñas, a dogmir- gorjeó feliz, dando un beso en la frente a su hermanita salio casi flotando, sin duda estar a un día de ser oficialmente la nueva Sra. de Bill Weasley le ponía excelente el humor.  
-Buenas noches, que descansen-dijo Molly y también salio hacia su dormitorio.  
-Buenas noches mami-contesto Ginny  
-Buenas noches Sra. Weasley-a la par Hermione y Gabrielle.

Un incomodo silencio se instauro entre las tres chicas, Ginny y Hermione no sabían como actuar ante Gabrielle pues no la conocían, además ese seria tal vez el ultimo momento que tendrían juntas antes de que El trío dorado partiera a su "misión", era lógico que la pelirroja quisiera aprovechar al máximo a su amiga, sin embargo con la hermana menor de Fleur ahí, eso tendría que ser después.  
-ummmm...¿puego tomag la cama de la ventana?- pregunto nerviosa la rubia, mas que nada por romper el hielo que por ganas.  
-Claro...-respondieron las otras dos a coro  
-Jeje...esto es extraño-dejo escapar Hermione soltando el hierro al asunto-Dime Gabrielle ¿que te párese la boda de mañana?  
-Fantástico, en reaglidad Bill es un gran chico- contesto la aludida adquiriendo una actitud risueña-Fleur lo ama mugcho, es el prigmero que se egnamoro de ella y no solo de su físico.-termino en casi perfecto ingles.

Las dos amigas sonrieron ante una respuesta tan franca, al parecer Gabrielle era mas simple que su Hermana mayor a pesar de ser igual de linda.

-Oh!, miren chicas- exclamo emocionada Ginny enseñándoles una pequeña bolsita cosmetiquera- al parecer a Fleur se le olvido algo, ¿que tal si nos divertimos un rato?  
-Mmmm...no se Ginny, ya es tarde...-contesto insegura Hermione sin mucho empeño- tu que dices Gabrielle  
-¿Por que no?, yo aun no tengo sueño- respondió tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, después de todo la estaban tomando en cuenta y eso no lo desaprovecharía, así tuviera que aguantar a su hermana hecha un Basilisco al día siguiente por usar sus cosméticos.

Y sin más empezaron emocionadas a juntar las camas, enzima desperdigaron el contenido de la cosmetiquera y se asombraron por la gran cantidad de cosas que había ahí, olvidando por un momento que seguramente era una bolsa mágica. Se repusieron rápido de la impresión y "manitas a la obra", Hermione como bruja mayor de edad aplico un hechizo silenciador para no despertar a los demás, pues había casa llena, Ginny encendió su radio mágico y las tres se peinaron, maquillaron, bailaron al ritmo de las Brujas de Mactbech.

Después de todo, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo podrían tener otra oportunidad así, para ser solo chicas, sin la guerra sobre sus cabezas, sin viajes peligrosos en busca de trozos de almas malvadas, o sin escuelas gobernadas por tiranos, quien sabe cuando podrían volver a desvelarse hablando de chicos y maquillaje, y sentirse solo jóvenes.

Al amanecer Molly Weasley entro al cuarto de su única hija y encontró a tres simpáticas jóvenes, durmiendo con las camas pegadas rodeadas de sombras, labiales, brush...etc, etc, etc. Rubia, castaña y pelirroja lucían estrambóticos peinados y maquillaje algo exagerado , bastante apto para una obra teatral, definitivamente desacorde para dormir, sin duda habían tenido una "noche de chicas", pensó la matriarca Weasley esbozando un tierna sonrisa ante el panorama de las tres chicas descansando despatarradas con todo ese maquillaje y ropa rodeándolas, el ensimismamiento le duro poco, pues recordó que tenían una boda que supervisar, así que las despertó y disfruto las caras de zoombie de las tres, con la esperanza de que al acabar todo ese caos, ellas tuvieran oportunidad de repetir eso, y ser por las noches solo chicas, sin tener que luchar por el mote de "sobrevivientes

¿Jitomatazos voladores?, bueno pues, espero y os haya gustado si es que alguien lo a leído jeje, os agradecería vuestro revew si así fue, y también si no, ya saben que las sugerencias para mejorar siempre son buenas, os invito a pasar a mis demás fics.


End file.
